bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seikatsu Okuri
| previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Father, Mother (Deceased) | education = None | status = Active | Signature Skill = Fullbring }} Seikatsu Okuri (生活贈り, lit. life giver) is a fullbring child. Born a genius his intellect is always expanding. Thus he has a large understanding of how his fullbring works and can utilize it fully in battle. He is currently working in the World of the Living training with Yoruichi. He lives in Shizukana Town. Appearance He is a yellew haired average height, and seemingly appears to be a teenager. He has a slim and lean body but despite it he is actually very muscular. He has dark red eyes and wears a orange jacket, orange pants and a black undershirt. He carries a broken chain around his arm as his fullbring weapon Personality Personality wise he is a very complex person as he never reveals his true intentions. He has a deep hatred of hollows as they killed both his parents, and thus will show that hatred if coming in contact with a hollow. Despite this he is a very intelligent and friendly character, on most occasions however he is extremely lazy and carefree as he is amused/distracted by little things much to everyone around him annoyance as he has been seen getting bored in battle and walking off. He belives life is a "rollercoaster that everyone rides together". To add to that of his seemingly cool persona he rarely to never lies, and will admit to almost anything you tell him. As seen when he expresses without much emotion that he will violently kill any hollow near him. History As a young child he was very efficent in fullbring and capable of using it fully. People around him usually avoided him and treated him as a outcast because of this. Somehow he refuses to shed his personality at all as he is still very friendly even when being bullied or harassed. Around the age of ten his mother died, which made him go into a deep and long despair. Over the course of several years he still remembers detail by detail of her untimely death at the hands of a hollow the same one that his father failed to kill years prior. Around six years later his father revealed that he was a shinigami and that his powers are called fullbring. His father then told him of the vasto lorde that killed his mother and how as a shinigami his duty was to protect him not his mother. His father then began training him, he soon dropped out of high school in his junior year as he was making no friends and was smarter than the teachers. He later runs away from home as he believes he is stronger than his father he also disapproves of his fathers decision to let his mother die. With that he left his former life and began his journey to fully control his Fullbring powers. Several years later as he was moving to a town knows as Karakura Town he has heard news from a passing blank that a man had meen violently killed by a hollow a couple of towns away. Shocked he went to go inspect, when he arrived at his former home his father was not there. Soon several shinigami approached him and told him of his fathers demise, they said that he fought with honor and that the only reason he aloud his wife to die because he knew what his son was capable of from birth. Flabbergausted at this new information he vowed to himself that he would change the world. He later leaves his old home and moves to Shizukana Town. He quickly comes in contact with Yoruichi Shihoin who offers to train him in fullbring. At first he quickly denies the offer and challenges Yoruichi to a fight, although he is quickly defeated and agrees that he will train alongside Yoruichi aslong as he gets stronger. It us unknown when but he at sometime after his mothers death buries he in Shizukana Town, also it is unknown how he came in contact with Yoruichi in the first place. Synopsis Master your Goals Arc, Yoruichi's Training Classic Battle Shinigami vs Hollow!. Proud Heroes of Shizuka Town Fullbring Training Duel of the Souls ' The Wanting of Power Treasured Defense Powers and abilities ' : He can move very fast in and out of battle. Despite his lazy and overall none active attitude around people he is very fast when putting in the right effort. At one point in training his speed was great enough to grab hold of Yoruichi and attack her. Yoruichi states that his speed is constantly growing fighing her and that his fullbring only makes him faster. As he masters Fullbring his speed increases dramatically. Now through Fullbring he can move faster than before, as he begins his high speed movement his feet emit a "Bringer Light" which indicates his movements are getting faster and that he has mastered Fullbring. : He learns and understands things in amazing amount of short time.This is his most astounding ability noted by his father and Yoruichi. Despite his lack of experience in battle he is completely aware of how to battle and takes great precautions in battle. What takes years to complete he is mastering Fullbring at a astounding speed. : In battle he may not say it but he is very perceptive,somewhat of a observer. In school his grades aren't very good, despite this while in battle he shows a complete different level of intellect. A intellect that is above that of ordinary humans and rivals that of captains. He can quickly determine a pattern in his opponent attacks and can almost instantly deduce a proper and effective strategy for winning a fight. : Physically he is very well endowed and is at top physical form. Despite his lack of martial arts, or any real combat practice he has learned to be a very deadly warrior even without his Fullbring. Much like his intelligence, Yoruichi has stated that his combat exceeds that of any Lieutenant. Stats Fullbring His Fullbring, is named Uranai Chen (占いチェーン, Japanese for "Fortune Chain"), His fullbring manifests itself as it as the chain he wears along his right arm. It quickly dematerializes surrounding him with a fire like reiatsu. He is then able to utilize the fire in any matter, shape or form. He has been seen using it so far as a shield, and even manifesting the flames into a sword like object for close combat with opponents. He can seemingly control the flames with hand jestures similiar to that of how Byakuya Kuchiki controls his Senbonzakura. His powers seem to be activated by his feelings of hope and determination that he has the power to change the world. His later comes to a realization that his powers are triggered by the eagerness of battle he feels that he has been kept hidden. Full Manifestation: After extensive and years of training his fullbring powers, similar to Yatsura Chad his body is joined within the fullbring. His body becomes encased in a vast amount of spirit energy making him appear completely different from his former appearance. His skin literally melts away and is replaced by black and red skin, his feet and hands gains claws were his nails once were. In this form he seems to have control over what he is doing and can control his actions, he is completely aware of his actions afterwards aswell, although that is not completely true as his intelligence drops dramatically in this form. Making him more animalistic and even more deadly. After much training his Fullbring powers quickly evolve. Seikatsu realizes his full powers and that his Fullbring, Fortune Chain is actually triggered by his love and passion of battling and that his feeling of determination was only allowing him to partially use his powers. His powers are now triggered by the command "Let Me In". His powers now exceed that of before. His Fullbring now cloaks his entire body with a raging large amount of his fire like spirit energy. His powers are the same as before as he can create and utilize fire from his body but now he can also contain the fire within his body and fight like that aswell. The only exception being that the flames are now much darker than before, much to his amazement he can now glance at a object and seen a surge of fire at his opponent scorching anything in the way. His reflection seemingly his soul says that his powers are formed from the. "First fresh drop of blood in a fight. That is what makes it worthwhile". Energy Blast: He can fire a large light red blast from his mouth at his opponents with great speed and force. Creating a explosion on impact, it is very deadly and great in destructive force. After his powers begin evolving and he masters Fullbring the blast that he is capable of firing is much more powerful than before.The energy blast is now focused from his palms. Stats After Evolution Stats Negative Manifestation: 'It appears whenever Seikatsu feels the exact opposite of hope and deterimination, hopelessness, despair and ambitionless he can only take this form. He is in even less control then before and even more ferocious. He loses all sense of control and willpower and will relentlessly attack and pursue his opponents not letting up at all. Despite his great power in this form he has no idea he even takes a different form and cannot remember any events that take place whilst in this form. In this form he appears similiar to his human form. The only differences are his extensive increase in hair length as it now extends ast his shoulders, also he gains several black markings upon his chest which quickly fade away as soon as he regains control. His eyes become pitch black and his pupils dark red. He also gains a red and black robe on him which is only half on his body allowing him to show off his chest. After his mastering of his powers he no longer needs or uses this form despite his emotions. It is unknown if he defeated the reflection sealing this form forever. Stats Negative Manifestation Quotes ''"My strength is above that of yours. Besides fighting you would be boring, But if you wanna die I'll kill ya quick." "The world refuses to be complete and is filled with enormous suffering for all creatures. When one suffers we all suffer, yet I will break that cycle of misfortune.I myself will fix this mistake. A complete world...is my goal" "Hollows are the reason for hopelessness itself, therefore the death of all hollows will come. For you mother." "Father, you allowed mom to die. No matter what you're reasons are I cannot accept this.Goodbye.Oh and If I see you again I'll kill you....understand." ''Most Famous Quote'. "How dare you stand there. How dare you think of yourself as God and talk down to me as if I was nothing to you. I will win." Category:Human Category:Male